


Поцелуй

by fandom Whatever_ship 2020 (Originals)



Series: ФБ 2020 | Челлендж [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fancraft, Love, Needlework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/fandom%20Whatever_ship%202020
Summary: вышивка на швейной машинеАвтора вдохновил арт:https://www.facebook.com/marina.anaya.7/photos/a.881418131929246/3778037902267240
Series: ФБ 2020 | Челлендж [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864156
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Whatever_ship 2020: Челлендж





	Поцелуй

**Author's Note:**

> вышивка на швейной машине
> 
> Автора вдохновил арт:  
> https://www.facebook.com/marina.anaya.7/photos/a.881418131929246/3778037902267240

[](https://i.imgur.com/BKZW6Jy.jpg)


End file.
